Modern 3per
by Stars-Above3
Summary: 3per in a modern high school setting with a little bit of Bellarke. Plan to add all the characters from the tv show.


**I really love 3per and so I just had to write a fan fiction about them. This is one of my first so remember to R&amp;R.**

"So you want to hang out this Saturday?" Harper asked.

"Is this a date?" Jasper asked. Harper smiled in reply.

"You know I'd love to, but Clarke really wanted my help with studying for her anatomy test," Jasper said getting into his car. "Maybe another time?"

"Or never," Harper said under her breath so Jasper couldn't hear. She just nodded her head and smiled. She could see Monty in the seat next to him trying to get Jasper's attention, but then he just pulled out of the school parking lot. Harper stayed where she was until she couldn't see Jasper's car anymore.

She walked to her car and started digging around her bag for her keys. It took her a full two minutes to realize that she had left them in her locker. She sighed. Today was just not her day.

She walked back into the school and over to where all the Junior's lockers were. Just as she opened her locker she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to see the two senior co-presidents laughing their heads off together. Harper's heart swelled. Practically everyone at school had bets on how long it would be before they got together. Harper was one of the people who believed they were already secretly dating.

"Oh hey Harper," Clarke said looking up, "What's up?"

"Hey guys," Harper answered, "I just forgot my keys." She held the keys up for them to see. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh just coming up with ideas for next weeks pep rally," Bellamy replied putting his arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"Yeah it's going to be so cool," Clarke started. She proceeded to explain some of the things they had planned, but Harper knew when Clarke got that look in her eye to just zone out. She apparently wasn't the only one. Bellamy was staring at Clarke giving her The Look. Yup, they were totally in love. She wished someone would look at her that way. "What do you think?"

"What? "Harper said coming back to reality, "Oh sounds awesome like usual." She knew she probably shouldn't ask, but she had to make sure. "Did you guys also study leave time to study for your next huge anatomy test?"

"Oh we had that today so we should have a break from that for a couple weeks," Clarke stated.

"Which I'm totally gonna get a better grade than you," Bellamy said.

"Uh I don't think so," Clarke retorted.

"You question my studying skills?" Bellamy asked taking his hand back and putting against his heart like he was hurt by the suggesting.

"Well since you copy off my notes, I guess I can't." Clarke replied.

"I do not," Bellamy huffed, "We can compare our notes right here, right now."

"Changing one word does not count," Clarke said. She looked up like she just remembered that Harper was standing right there. "Oh gosh we're probably boring Harper half to death." It really wasn't boring. They could start their own reality tv show, they were so entertaining. "Come on Bellamy, she probably wants to go home. Bye, Harper!" She grabbed his hand dragged him the other way. Bellamy looked back and waved.

Those two were prefect together. They just needed to realize it. Harper closed her locker and walked. It wasn't until she looked up minutes later that she realized she had walked out the back door she was so deep in thought. She would have to walk back to the front to get to her car. There was no sidewalk in the back and this where mostly everyone parked their cars so they could sneak into school late with the front office knowing.

She kept thinking about Jasper and replaying whether she said something wrong or weird.

HURARRRAHH **(Author's note: sorry that was supposed to be someone breaking their car)**

Harper felt the car hit her leg and she fell down. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT RUNS HIS CAR INTO THE PEDESTRIAN? The car hadn't hit her that hard, but down she was covered in dirt. She stood up swearing and brushing the dirt off.

Harper heard the sound of a door opening and a voice that said, "Have you ever heard of look before you cross the street?" She was going to kill whoever it was.

"Well have you ever heard of DON'T HIT PEDESTRIANS WITH YOUR CAR," she looked up. Oh god. Just her luck another hot boy she'd have to deal with


End file.
